Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique
by Syriel
Summary: De Vienne à Londres, un tueur sanguinaire signe ses crimes d'une boîte à musique. Ses victimes: des musiciens. Quel est le lien ? Entre indices et démêlés sentimentaux, Sherlock et John se lancent dans l'enquête. Sherlock/John - established relationship.
1. Préenquête : la Boîte à l'Equerre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Comme promis, ceci est le début d'une nouvelle et sanglante aventure, qui nous conduira des rives de la Tamises aux confins sombres de Vienne, sur la trace d'un mystérieux Artisan, féru de boîtes à musiques.

Petite mise en bouche : cette enquête sera très fortement liée à la musique classique. Quelques indices ? Viennois, reine, flûte, symboles... je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour se lancer dans des déductions, mais gardez bien ces quelques mots à l'esprit : ils seront d'une importance capitale.

**Avertissement :** cette histoire s'inscrit en ligne directe avec mes autres fictions ; c'est une _**sequel**_** de _La Chasse au Dragon_**. Aussi, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour, puisque de nombreuses allusions à cette histoire seront faites. Mais bon, si vous voulez quand même vous lancer dans cette fic et que vous ne comprenez pas tout, je me ferais un plaisir de vous éclairer. ^^

**Remerciements : **je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent et/ou reviewent régulièrement mes histoires. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié... Un merci tout particulier aux revieweurs de l'épiloe de _La Chasse au Dragon_ : je vous répondrai, dès que j'aurai une minute. ^^

Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** de ce prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pré-enquête : la Boîte à l'Equerre – Basse profonde<strong>

- Hôtel Sacher, 4 _Philharmonikerstraße_, Vienne, 00h00 -

Chambre n°77. La porte se referma sur le carnage.

L'Artisan boutonna son imper beige, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tranquillement, il s'avança dans le couloir désert. Moelleux de la moquette pourpre ; délicat des moulures dorées ; faste des lampes tamisées. L'hôtel Sacher restait fidèle à sa réputation, même après toutes ces années. Préférant l'escalier en colimaçon à l'ascenseur, il descendit les marches de marbre, serein. Contre lui, bien à l'abri dans l'étui de cuir, l'instrument de sa vengeance. Poignard. Effilé. Manche en ivoire. Trouvé chez un petit antiquaire, dans les tréfonds d'_Innere Stadt_.

La lame ronronnait, satisfaite. Encore rougie de sang.

D'un pas assuré, l'Artisan traversa le hall de l'hôtel, salua d'un signe rapide le garçon d'accueil. Poussa la porte vitrée aux entrelacs de fer forgé. Il déboucha sur la _Philarmonikerstraße_. La brume de ce début novembre glissait sur les pavés, annonçant le givre, la neige prochaine. Sans se presser, il tourna à l'angle de l'_Operngaße_, pour arriver sur l'_Opernring_ encombré. Les passants se bousculaient devant le _Wiener Staatsoper _: on y donnait la première de _Don Giovanni_, dans une toute nouvelle mise en scène, aussi moderne que chamarrée.

L'Artisan accéléra. Son regard glissa sur les hauts vitrages de l'opéra, les arcs de pierre, les éclairages d'or. _Mozart._ Ça semblait tout indiqué. Dans la poche de l'imper, une sonnerie. 'Bip'. Probablement _lui_. Il sortit le téléphone. Ouvrit le texto.

_Racontez-moi. M_

Son sourire s'élargit : travailler pour un tel homme – qui payait, et bien, en plus ! –, pour un être exceptionnel, qui comprenait la portée, la symbolique de son geste… _un régal._ Il répondit :

_Aucun problème. On retrouvera son corps demain. J'ai laissé la boîte à côté. LTH_ 'Send'

'Bip' _Parfait. La Boîte à l'Equerre ? M_

Comme il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait ces choses… !

_Oui. Comme je vous l'avais exposé. LTH _'Send'

Instant de silence. L'Artisan héla un taxi, qui s'arrêta. Il monta.

'Bip' _Votre avion décolle à 02h37. Vous trouverez votre billet entre les sièges de ce taxi. M_

Arrêt. Cet homme était impressionnant. Il glissa sa main entre les sièges élimés. Effleura. Une enveloppe. Il l'attrapa, en jetant un regard au chauffeur. À l'intérieur, le billet tant attendu.

'Bip' _Aller-simple pour Londres. Ne me décevez pas. M_

Sourire meurtrier.

_Aucun risque. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance. Grâce à vous. LTH_ 'Send'.

'Bip' _Dans ce cas… je me réjouis de vous voir à l'œuvre. M_

Le téléphone resta silencieux. L'Artisan, renversé sur le siège, ferma les yeux un instant. _Londres…_ Il avait tant attendu : sa valise était déjà faite. Avec précaution, il y avait glissé six lettres. Six lettres bien particulières qu'il expédierait en arrivant en Angleterre.

_Et ils répondront à l'appel… oh oui... ils répondront. Car ils seront morts de peur._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Voilà ! **C'est un peu court, jeune homme, mais c'est tout pour le moment. Alors... ce nouveau crime vous met-il l'eau à la bouche ? Comment voyez-vous la suite des événements ? Cela vaut-il la peine de continuer... ? Quelque soit votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je serais très heureuse de le connaître.

J'espère revenir tout bientôt avec le premier chapitre...

**Merci à tous, et bonne journée ! =) **


	2. Répétition: où la partition se déchiffre

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !** Après un (trooop) long silence - pardon, pardon! -, je suis de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette enquête qui va nous emmener dans les rues de Londres, dans les rues de Vienne. J'espère réussir à poster plus régulièrement, malgré les études, les travaux à rendre, les analyses de texte à finir, et cette pile atroce de bouquins que je dois encore lire... ^^

Comme j'ai une mémoire de mésange décérébrée, je ne me rappelle plus si j'ai répondu à mes revieweurs. Donc, je voudrais adresser un **GRAND MERCI** **à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont laissé un ptit mot à mon prologue** : j'espère que la suite vous plaira, et répondra à vos attentes. ^^ (**merci **également aux lecteurs qui m'ont simplement lu, à ceux qui ont lu et/ou reviewé mes autres fics : c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous ! ^^)

Sur ce, je vous laisse... **Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Répétition : où la partition se déchiffre. <strong>

Jeudi 5 novembre

- Chambre de John, 221b _Baker Street_, 6h43 -

Une main éteignit le réveil, frustrant la fatidique sonnerie.

Sherlock se retourna. Contre lui, John dormait. _Ronflement léger. Respiration lente. Mouvements saccadés de la pupille. Conclusion : phase de sommeil paradoxal._ Le médecin n'était pas prêt d'émerger. _Parfait._ Sherlock se carra dans les oreillers moelleux – la chambre de John était pourvue d'oreillers bien plus moelleux que les siens ; il faudrait rétablir cette injustice. Ou ne dormir _que_ dans la chambre de John. Ou renoncer à dormir. Un bras musclé l'attrapa, le serrant avec force. Visiblement, le médecin rêvait.

C'était tant mieux. Sherlock avait décidé que son colocataire n'irait pas travailler, ce matin-là.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chambre de John, 221b _Baker Street_, 10h30 -

John ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Bâilla. La place à ses côtés était vide, froide. Grognement. Sherlock détestait les grasses matinées ; dommage. Il devait être en train de s'ennuyer au salon, de texter Moriarty, d'expérimenter des substances chimiques aussi dangereuses qu'illégales. _Quel jour on est… ? Samedi… ? Non… jeudi. Hier, c'était mercredi. J'étais à _Floral Street. Il fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir, mais c'était fini, à présent. Bien fini. Plus rien à craindre. _Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi._ Sursaut. _Jeudi ne signifie pas « grasse matinée »_. John regarda autour de lui. Des raies de lumière zébraient sa chambre. Soleil. Vrombissements discrets à l'extérieur, rues encombrées et klaxons impatients. _Quelle heure il… ? _Table de nuit, réveil. Il repoussa le duvet, paniqué. _Et merde… 10h30… 10h30 ! Comment c'est possi… je suis encore en retard !_

Tâtonnant, il partit à la recherche d'un boxer propre. Dans un tiroir. _Bon… les chaussettes, maintenant…_ Sous le lit – _parfait ! Pantalon, chemise et…_ Il ouvrit l'armoire. Vide.

- SHERLOCK !

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Salon, 221b _Baker Street_, 10h34 -

Sherlock était là. Confortablement avachi dans le canapé. _Espèce de… !_

- John. Je t'attendais. La théière est vide

Exclamation agacée. _Il est tellement… _Chercher un adjectif adéquat était une perte de temps ; le médecin était déjà en retard. _Très_ en retard.

- Où as-tu mis mes vêtements ?

- La. Théière. John.

- Mes. Vêtements. Sherlock.

Soupir las. Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, abaissa le journal qu'il parcourait. Rictus :

- Tu comptais sortir, peut-être ?

- Oui. Pour travailler. _Travailler_, Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas oublié le sens de ce mot pendant la nuit, au moins ?

Silence. Sherlock s'enfonça dans le canapé, croisant ses mains sous son menton. _Le relationnel est une perte de temps._ Malgré l'orgueil, il s'abstient d'ajouter qu'après la nuit dépravée qu'ils avaient passée, il n'aurait pas été étonnant que John oublie la signification du verbe « travailler ». Et même du substantif « travail ».

- Travailler, reprit lentement le détective. Bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi il te faut des vêtements.

- Evidement ! s'exclama John, qui sentait monter l'agacement. Je ne vais quand même pas y aller… comme_ ça_.

Coup d'œil éloquent ; Sherlock étouffa un sourire.

- Hm. Je doute que le boxer et les chaussettes soient une tenue très adéquate, en effet.

- Vraiment pas, non. Alors, ces vêtements ?

Le détective détourna les yeux et reprit le journal, laissé sur la table basse. Il sembla se désintéresser de la question. Jusqu'à ce que John, à bout, se plante devant lui.

- Sherlock. Je dois payer ma part de loyer. S'il te plait. Pour une fois. Sois un peu coopératif. Mes vêtements. Merci.

- Tu ne vas pas travailler, aujourd'hui.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Haussement de sourcil sceptique. Le détective se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sans lâcher le journal :

- Etant donné, exposa-t-il d'un ton supérieur, que nous avons failli mourir. Tout les deux. Hier.

Pause. Il parcourut un article. Continua :

- J'ai décidé que tu n'irais pas travailler.

Silence. John se gratta la tête. _Hier. _Les images revenaient. _Yuan. Les menottes. Le révolver. Un snipper embusqué._ Sans doute un coup de Moriarty. Soupir.

- Bon. Et tu as décidé ça quand ?

- Ce matin. À 6h43.

- Je vois. Tu aurais pu m'en parler hier soir.

La voix du détective souriait, lorsqu'il répondit. Mais il ne posa pas le journal.

- Nous étions trop occupés. Te prévenir aurait été une perte de temps. Ennuyeux. Tu n'aurais pas accepté de manquer le travail.

- Pas du tout. Je…

- Non. Tu aurais voulu y aller. Un bon militaire ne déserte pas son poste sans une raison valable.

John capitula. Rendit les armes. S'assit sur le canapé.

- Ok. Je vais appeler Sarah. Histoire de lui dire que…

_Sarah._ Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, hier matin… le long regard qu'elle lui avait jeté…_ J'ai passé la nuit avec elle. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. _Et il avait tout plaqué pour venir sauver Sherlock. Encore une fois. John n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, ni à ses textos. _De toute façon, mon téléphone est hors-service._

- Elle est déjà prévenue.

_Aïe._ Il jeta au détective un regard de biais.

- Ah. Je suppose que tu n'y as pas été avec tact.

- Pour quoi faire ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais…_ Résigné, le médecin attrapa le Blackberry qui traînait sur la table basse. Sherlock restait scotché à son journal.

- Je t'emprunte ça… le mien est bon pour la poubelle.

Acquiescement silencieux. John s'isola dans la cuisine pour téléphoner. _Sarah. _Inspiration.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Salon, 221b _Baker Street_, 10h50 -

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. _Parler à la punaise… quel intérêt ?_ Elle avait fait assez de mal ; manquerait plus qu'elle pleurniche pour amadouer John… _mais c'est important pour lui._ Froncement de sourcils. Autant se résigner. Il replongea dans son journal, essayant d'oublier le médecin pendu au Blackberry, dans la cuisine. Nausée, au fond de la gorge étrange. Froid soudain. _La peur ? Non. Je n'ai jamais peur. _Pourtant, c'était ça. Ses yeux parcoururent les différents titres. _Rien d'intéressant._ Il jeta le quotidien à droite du canapé. Le papier froissé atterrit sur une pile instable : trois heures qu'il était réveillé, il avait eu le temps d'en lire, des articles. Divers intitulés s'entassaient : _The Guardian_ et _The Independant_, bien sûr ; mais aussi _Le Monde_, _Berliner Zeitung_, _El País_, _Corriere della Serra_… Sherlock lisait tout, indifférent, sans se soucier des barrières linguistiques.

Il attrapa _Die Presse _; quotidien autrichien. Tendit l'oreille. John s'agitait dans la cuisine. Des brides de phrases.

- Je sais… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je…

Pause.

- Il est insupportable. Oui. Non. Il ne va pas changer.

Autre pause.

- Je vais rester… mais… attends… écoute, je sais que tu aurais pu… habiter chez toi aurait été… non, non, je t'assure…

Longue pause.

- Non… je vais rester un peu tranquille, aujourd'hui. Je sais… tu t'es inquiétée… mais… oui, un souci de téléphone… c'est pour ça que je t'appelle avec son… mais oui, ça ira. Je reviendrais demain.

Nouvelle pause.

- Lundi ? Tu es sûre… ? Bon. Lundi, alors. C'est gentil…

Pause gênée.

- Ce que… ce que je t'ai dit… ?

Soupir.

- Ecoute. Je ne sais pas. Je ne devais pas être dans mon… voilà, c'est ça. Non… ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas lâche, c'est juste… j'ai besoin d'y voir un peu… plus clair, oui. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que… à ce que nous…

Sherlock grogna, tendu, prêt à se lever. Heureusement, la conversation prit vite fin. Le détective se renfrogna, prenant un air concentré. Par question que John remarque qu'il avait tout écouté avec attention.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Cuisine, 221b _Baker Street_, 10h50 -

'The phone rang.'

John s'adossa au plan de travail. _Bon. On y est._ Il réfléchissait, conscient que le regard perçant de Sherlock ne le lâchait pas. Le détective se faisait discret, derrière son journal ; en d'autres circonstances, la situation aurait amusé John. _Qu'est-ce que je vais…_ On décrocha, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mettre sur pied un plan d'action :

- _Sherlock. Si vous appelez encore pour me…_

- Sarah. C'est John.

- _Oh… John. Pardon… j'étais tellement inquiète ! Tu es parti si vite, hier… j'ai laissé plusieurs messages, et…_

- Je sais… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je…

- _Sherlock a appelé, ce matin._

- Il est insupportable.

- _Il a dit que tu ne viendrais pas travailler. Un problème ? _

- Oui. Non.

- _Tu ne vas quand même pas _encore_ te plier à ses quatre volontés ? Quand est-ce qu'il va te laisser tranquille, enfin ?_

- Il ne va pas changer.

- _Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Il t'étouffe… tu n'as plus une minute à toi… après ce que tu m'as raconté… après ce qu'on a vécu… je pensais que… Tu vas rester à _Baker Street _? _

- Je vais rester…

- _Tu es…_

- … mais…

- _… encore en train de…_

- …attends…

- _… te faire avoir. Tu peux venir chez moi. On peut…_

- … écoute, je sais que tu aurais pu…

- _… s'arranger. La place ne manque…_

- … habiter chez toi aurait été…

- _… pas. Tu peux bien accepter ça._

- …non, non, je t'assure…

- _D'accord. Je ne veux pas te… ce n'est pas une situation facile. Mais quand même. Tu te fais avoir, John, et ça me… ça me fait mal. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café pour parler ? _

- Non…

- _Cet après-midi ?_

- … je vais rester un peu tranquille, aujourd'hui. Je sais…

- _J'ai eu peur pour toi, John._

- … tu t'es inquiétée… mais…

- _Tu ne répondais pas, hier._

- … oui, un souci de téléphone… c'est pour ça que je t'appelle avec son…

- _T__u vas, bien, hein ? Tu me le dirais si…_

- … mais oui, ça ira. Je reviendrai demain.

- _Ecoute. C'est plutôt calme, aujourd'hui. On est jeudi le week-end approche. Je serai de garde avec deux infirmières. Repose-toi. Jusqu'à lundi._

- Lundi ? Tu es sûre… ?

- _Oui. Pas de problème. _

- Bon. Lundi, alors. C'est gentil…

_- Oh… et… John… je voulais savoir… je… j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… ce que… ce que tu as dit, l'autre nuit… On doit en parler, John. Est-ce que… ça représente quelque chose pour toi ? Parce que… vu la façon dont tu as… Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit, au moins ? _

- Ce que… ce que je t'ai dit… ?

John soupira. Il détestait ce genre de situation ; les imbroglios sentimentaux s'accordaient mal avec son amour militaire de l'action. Comment réussir à ménager la chèvre et le chou ? Impossible. Il essaya toutefois :

- Ecoute. Je ne sais pas. Je ne devais pas être dans mon…

_- Nous faisions l'amour. L'émotion ? _

Sarcasme discret.

- …voilà, c'est ça.

_- Tu es vraiment… Tu pourrais assumer. Je passe pour quoi, moi ?_

- Non… ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas lâche, c'est juste… j'ai besoin d'y voir un peu…

_- Plus clair ? _

- …plus clair, oui. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que… à ce que nous…

_- Alors, rappelle-moi quand tu y verras plus clair. _

Ton froid, sec. Sarah coupa brutalement la conversation. John resta pantelant, le _smartphone_ dans la main, essayant sans succès de démêler des sentiments contradictoires. Il leva les yeux : dans le salon, Sherlock s'affairait à disparaître derrière son journal.

Nul doute que le détective avait suivi l'échange avec une attention soutenue.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Salon, 221b _Baker Street_, 10h56 -

- Quand tu espionnes, tu pourrais au moins être discret, maugréa John en posa une théière fumante sur la table basse.

Toujours en boxer et chaussette, il adressa un regard de reproche à Sherlock. _Pour l'inaperçu, c'est raté._ Le détective ne se laissa pas démonter, toujours dans son journal :

- Je n'espionnais pas.

- C'est un mensonge éhonté, Sherlock, soupira le médecin.

Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : retourner se coucher. Froissement de papier : le quotidien venait d'être abaissé avec agacement.

- D'accord. J'espionnais.

- Tu vois.

- De toute façon, je connaissais déjà le contenu de cette conversation.

Haussement de sourcil ; John remplit deux tasses du breuvage brûlant :

- J'en doute.

- Pendant que vous faisiez l'amour, tu as dit à Sarah que tu l'aimais. Elle veut savoir si tu le penses et toi, idiot comme toujours, tu veux la ménager évitant la vérité.

Ton froid et supérieur. Mouvement suspendu : la petite cuillère dans le sucrier, le médecin regardait Sherlock, bouche bée. Puis se reprit. _J'aurais dû m'y attendre._

- Tout juste, marmonna-t-il. Ça n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ça ? rétorqua le détective d'un ton agaçant.

Le journal l'accaparait à nouveau. _Die Presse_ était décidément une manne d'informations. John haussa les épaules, vexé :

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais été jaloux.

_J'ai été jaloux. Je le suis toujours. _Si le mystérieux snipper n'avait pas logé une balle dans la tête de Yuan, John s'en serait chargé avec plaisir.

- Ce qui prouve encore une fois que tu es d'une normalité affligeante. La jalousie est inutile, assura Sherlock d'une voix lointaine.

_Oui, enfin… ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, il y a deux nuits encore. Combien de bouteilles tu t'es envoyé, déjà, quand il est parti chez la punaise ?_ Le détective effaça la voix désagréable – car la conscience n'est jamais agréable – de son esprit, préférant se concentrer sur le médecin qui s'étonnait :

- _Inutile _? Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas peur que… ?

Abaissement agacé du journal. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, pinça le nez ; la même attitude qu'il prenait face à un Lestrade particulièrement ignare. La conscience, muselée, ne franchissait pas la barrière de la raison. _Plutôt avaler de l'acide formaldéhyde qu'avouer une crainte inepte._

- John. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur. Peur de quoi, d'abord ? De Sarah ? Ce serait risible. La vérité, c'est que…

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, hautain. La conscience renonça : jamais elle n'avait le dernier mot. Sherlock poursuivit :

- La vérité, c'est que tu tiens à moi, plus qu'à personne d'autre. Tu as _besoin_ de moi. Pour le frisson, pour l'adrénaline – et je ne parle pas seulement de nos enquêtes. Sans moi, la vie te paraîtrait fade et insipide.

John ouvrit la bouche pour souligner le narcissisme de la situation ; il fut coupé en plein élan :

- Tu tiens à moi. Tout comme je tiens à toi. Tu me l'as prouvé, hier. Tu me l'as prouvé face à Moriarty. Tu es prêt à mourir, pour moi. Je suis prêt à m'anéantir, pour toi. Dès lors, je ne vois aucune raison de me faire du souci pour la punaise. Aucune raison d'être jaloux. D'elle, tout du moins. CQFD.

Il disparut à nouveau derrière le journal, satisfait, laissant John estomaqué. Le médecin s'affala dans le canapé. Juste à côté du détective. _"Je suis prêt à m'anéantir pour toi." _C'était…_ une déclaration inhabituelle._ Mais criante de vérité. John attrapa sa tasse de thé, souriant. Pencha la tête. Murmura.

- Sherlock ?

- Hm ?

- Merci.

Cependant, tout en s'inclinant devant la justesse des propos, le médecin ne comptait pas abandonner la partie : après tout, il était en boxer et chaussettes dans son propre salon, avait reçu l'interdiction d'aller travailler, et dû supporter un espionnage téléphonique aussi intrusif qu'indiscret. _Quelqu'un doit payer_. Une main se faufila sur la cuisse de Sherlock. Soupir agacé :

- John. J'essaie de lire.

La main continua. Remonta le long du pantalon noir. L'empêchant de se concentrer sur un article ô combien capital. _Agréable. Parasite._

- John…

- Tu n'es pas concentré. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Tu as ta main sur mon…

- Je sais. Envie que j'arrête ?

Le toucher s'intensifia. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

- Oh. Navré, vraiment. J'arrête ?

Les doigts jouaient avec la braguette, montant et descendant sur la bosse dure qui se formait peu à peu. À ce jeu-là, John pouvait se montrer retors, obstiné. _Pas question de te lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux._

- Tu as deux options, exposa-t-il clairement. Ou je continue, et tu ne finiras jamais ta lecture – fais-moi confiance. Ou je m'arrête et…

Bouton du pantalon, défait. Main, sur l'élastique de son boxer. _Hm._ Le détective tentait de rester impassible :

- Et… ?

- Et, continua John dans un souffle. Et… tu me rends mes vêtements.

Haussement de sourcils.

- C'est un marché ?

- Exactement. Ta tranquillité de réflexion contre un pull et un jean. Je commence à avoir froid. Alors ?

Sherlock soupesa le pour, le contre. Soupira. La main était tentante, mais _Die Presse_ s'avérait être une lecture captivante. Hochement de tête.

- Dans ma chambre. Coffre, sous le lit. Fais attention aux tubes à essais.

John sourit largement. _Enfin. Comme quoi, on finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'on veut. Il suffit d'avancer les bons arguments._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Salon, 221b _Baker Street_, 11h43 -

John entra dans le salon. _Enfin habillé._ La journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal : temps froid, mais sec, soleil timide… aucune obligation d'aller travailler. _Promenade ?_ Plus tard, pourquoi pas… peut-être _Regent Park_. Après tout, il pouvait bien pour l'instant se payer le luxe de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas s'inquiéter ; oublier Sarah, oublier les reproches, oublier la supériorité exaspérante – mais rassurante – de Sherlock, l'adrénaline d'hier et les enquêtes à venir… _juste se poser et ne _rien_ faire_. Pour une fois.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil. _Son_ fauteuil. Sherlock avait enfin délaissé le journal, qui traînait, froissé, sur la table basse. Mains jointes sous le menton, le détective réfléchissait. Paupières fermées. _Allons bon… quelque chose de nouveau ?_ John se racla la gorge :

- Un texto de Lestrade ? Tu es sur un cas ?

Hochement de tête. Négatif.

- Mycroft, peut-être ?

Hochement de tête. Négatif.

- Pas Moriarty, encore ?

Suspension. Sherlock rouvrit les yeux ; le médecin eut un mouvement exaspéré :

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

Désigna le journal d'un signe de tête.

- Lis ça.

John se pencha sur le quotidien. _Die Presse_. _Österreich._ Releva les yeux, impuissant :

- C'est de l'allemand. Tu lis la… presse autrichienne, maintenant ?

- Mycroft a cru bon de m'envoyer un paquet de journaux européens.

Il désigna la pile bancale où _El País_ disparaissait sous _Le Monde_.

- D'accord… fit lentement John. Et tu as tout lu…

- Oui.

Soupira las. Sherlock s'étira :

- Visiblement, mon gratte-papier de grand-frère préfère gaspiller l'argent du contribuable en envois de quotidiens étrangers, au lieu de s'intéresser aux subtilités idiotement gouvernementales qui constituent son travail.

Regard perplexe de John ; le détective eut la clémence d'expliciter :

- Il m'en envoie, quand il veut m'occuper l'esprit. Ou que des choses désagréables – souvent en lien avec ce qu'il appelle mes _erreurs de jeunesse_, d'ailleurs – viennent de se produire.

Mordillement de la lèvre :

- Il ne veut pas que je pense à… hier.

_Hier. Bon._ John hocha la tête :

- Je vois. Démarche concluante, semble-t-il. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Sherlock. Je ne lis pas l'allemand.

- Bien sûr.

Grincement de dents, mimique supérieure. _Habituel._ Tellement quotidien. Le médecin s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, attendant l'explication. Sherlock inspira :

- Donc. Je venais de feuilleter plusieurs publications, à l'intérêt aussi restreint qu'affligeant. Aucune affaire, aucune énigme qui méritant attention à croire que le journalisme s'encroûte dans des faits-divers de bas-étage, pour le plaisir glauque d'une populasse vulgaire…

John eut un sourire, amusé : dans ses explications, le détective pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un on-ne-savait-quoi de théâtral qui s'avérait très divertissant.

- Bref, abrégea Sherlock, sourcils froncés. Rien qui puisse m'intéresser. Et puis, je suis tombé sur ça.

Il désigna _Die Presse _: sur la première page, des caractères en capitales noires. Enormes. En dessous, la photo d'une façade élégante plusieurs fenêtres, une haute porte vitrée, des éclairages dorés, splendides. Un hôtel, à première vue.

- _Mord im Hotel Sacher_. Je pense que tu comprendras sans peine.

- Un meurtre ?

- Exact. Sanglant, qui plus est. Une femme de chambre a retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme. Chambre n°77. La victime a été éviscérée.

- On connaît son identité ?

Exclamation :

- C'est là où le bât blesse : aucun nom n'est mentionné ici. Etrange. Inhabituel.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. De corps anonymes, il y en a des dizaines par…

- Non. Là, c'est différent.

Regard fiévreux. Dieu qu'il aimait ce frisson, au creux de la nuque ! Ce moment de grâce, où seule la puissance de l'esprit – son esprit, bien sûr – comptait ! Presque aussi bon que le regard attentif de John, déjà subjugué, prêt à l'action. Sherlock s'accroupit, se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Bon. Tout d'abord, cet article est elliptique.

- Peut-être n'y avait-il pas assez de…

- Silence.

John obtempéra sachant qu'à ce stade, tout apport de sa part serait reçu comme une insulte personnelle.

- Bien. Donc. Article elliptique. On n'y mentionne le nom de l'hôtel, la chambre, le meurtre et la découverte du corps ; sans s'appesantir toutefois sur les détails. Néanmoins, la nouvelle fait les gros titres. Pourquoi ? Deux hypothèses.

Inspiration.

- La première. Les journalistes pressentent quelque chose d'important. Glanent des informations – informations probablement dissimulées par la police et la direction de l'hôtel. La seconde. L'auteur de ce papier a eu tous les renseignements qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Seulement, avant de mettre sous presse, on lui a fait comprendre qu'il serait _souhaitable_, pour lui et sa carrière, d'éviter de divulguer certaines choses. Enquête et meurtre obligent.

Silence. John attendait. Sherlock savourait :

- Connaissant les médias et la police, je penche pour la première option : il est beaucoup plus simple de ne rien révéler, plutôt que de menacer un reporter et de prendre le risque que l'article sorte accompagné d'une note du genre « Atteinte à la liberté d'expression : pression policière contre vérité ».

- Donc… tu penses que la police autrichienne a dissimulé des informations.

- La police et la direction de l'hôtel Sacher, John. Oui.

- En quoi est-ce exceptionnel ? demanda le médecin. Lestrade lui-même ne révèle jamais tout ce que les…

- La question ne porte pas sur le « pourquoi » d'une telle dissimulation, mais plutôt sur le « quoi » ? Quelles sont les informations qui sont passées sous silence ?

- Je ne vois pas…

- C'est là que l'observation entre en ligne de compte.

Ample mouvement du bras le détective désigna le journal, impatient :

- En me livrant à un examen minutieux du texte, j'ai pu tirer des conclusions qui ont sans doute échappé à l'auteur de cet article. Il a écrit sans penser, l'imbécile.

- Et alors ?

- Alors… traquons les indices. Le lieu : l'hôtel Sacher. Vienne, donc. Très réputé ; un quatre étoiles, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Conclusion : victime issue d'un milieu social aisé. Ensuite, le meurtre en lui-même : _verstümmelte Leiche _; _viel Blut __an den Wänden _; _Schnittwunden, die das Gesicht unkenntlich machen _; _vielleicht ein Kampf_…

Regard inexpressif de la part de John. Soupir exaspéré. Le détective prit la peine de traduire :

- Autrement dit : corps mutilé ; beaucoup de sang sur les murs ; lacérations qui rendent le visage méconnaissable; peut-être une lutte. Tes déductions ?

- Quelque chose de violent… de… passionnel ?

- Exact. Crime passionnel : les éclaboussures de sang, l'acharnement sur le cadavre et la lutte ne laissent aucun doute. Même un crétin de journaliste aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

- D'accord. Continue.

- Bon. Crime passionnel. Contredit cependant par une série d'éléments. Le soir avant sa mort, la victime – un homme ; c'est la seule information qui filtre dans la presse – donc, la victime aurait reçu _ein_ _Besucher_. Un visiteur. Identité inconnue. De haute taille. Portait un imperméable. C'est tout ce dont le garçon d'accueil se souvient. Pas de comportement suspect, rien. Ajoute à ça la maîtrise du crime : aucune trace, d'après la police. On peut être à peu près certain de cette info : si les enquêteurs autrichiens avaient trouvé quelque chose, tu peux être sûr qu'il y aurait eu au moins une phrase à ce sujet dans ce journal. Question d'ego. Une façon de montrer que la police est utile.

_Lestrade fonctionne de la même façon. Pathétique._ John cligna des yeux :

- Donc, c'est à la fois un crime passionnel et…

- … étonnement bien maîtrisé, oui. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le meurtrier ait un comportement fébrile, une nervosité, _quelque chose_ qui attire l'attention du personnel de l'hôtel. Ou qu'il laisse une empreinte dans la chambre. Rien.

- Mais ce sont toujours des _suppositions. _Sherlock, je veux dire… tu tires ça presque _ex-nihilo_, d'un article dont nous connaissons pas la teneure des sources et…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'exclama le détective en agitant la main, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire. Des _suppositions_, si tu veux ; ça n'en reste pas moins intrigant. Et il y a plus.

- Plus ?

- Oui.

Frottement des mains. Sherlock s'enfonça dans le canapé :

- La victime. Identité inconnue, comme je te l'ai dit. À nouveau, deux hypothèses : la dissimulation d'informations, déjà évoquée. Les médias ne doivent pas savoir. Ou…

Ses yeux brillaient de façon étrange, presque démente. John se prit à penser qu'une telle exaltation, à partir d'un simple article, était vraiment malsaine. _À choisir entre ça ou l'ennui… je ne sais pas ce que je préfère._

- Ou… continua le détective, sans se préoccuper des débats intérieurs de son colocataire. L'identité est _réellement_ inconnue des services de police et de l'hôtel.

- C'est-à-dire ? Pour réserver un quatre-étoile, il faut bien au moins laisser son nom, montrer sa carte d'identité... je ne sais pas, moi, payer avec une carte de crédit !

- Réfléchis un peu, John ! La victime fréquentait l'hôtel Sacher sous un autre nom. Fausse carte de crédit, fausse pièce d'identité… pour peu qu'on paie, les établissements de luxe ne sont pas toujours très regardants. Peut-être payait-il sa chambre en liquide, ce qui enlève le problème des faux papiers… Quoiqu'il en soit, on l'a retrouvé mort dans une mare de sang. Et, lorsque la police viennoise a voulu l'identifier…

- … ils se sont rendus compte que nom et prénom fournis par l'hôtel volaient en fumée. Sherlock, tu sais que c'est juste _impossible_ de déduire _tout ça_ à partir d'un simple article de journ…

- Ce n'est pas tout ! l'interrompit le détective, exalté.

Fébrile, il tourna rapidement les pages : à l'intérieur du quotidien, après les gros titres, un papier détaillait l'affaire, photos à l'appui. À priori, le photographe avait bataillé dur pour obtenir une photo de la chambre n°77. Porte entrouverte, une main tendue pour écarter l'objectif. Le cliché avait tout de même saisi un intérieur luxueux : lit, table de chevet, lampe tarabiscotée et…

- Là ! Regarde !

Accroupi devant la table basse, scrutant le journal, Sherlock avait un air victorieux.

- Je ne vois rien, fit John en se penchant.

Grognement. Loupe.

- Regarde. Sur le lit, au milieu des draps…

Le médecin attrapa la loupe, intrigué ; l'excitation de Sherlock, bien que disproportionnée, était contagieuse. Il examina la photographie.

- Non, je ne…

- Là !

Silence. John fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose. Petit. Rectangulaire. Avec un couvercle ouvert. Une…

- Une boîte à musique, John !

Coup d'œil interloqué. Le médecin reposa la loupe, le cœur un peu plus rapide. Sherlock trépignait comme un beau diable. _Vraiment. Tu es idiot. Et aveugle. Pourquoi dois-je perdre mon temps avec toi ?_ John soupira :

- Une boîte à musique. À supposer que c'en soit une.

- C'en est une.

- Sherlock, on voit à peine la table ; ça pourrait être n'importe quelle boîte…

- Le couvercle est ouvert. On voit très bien le mécanisme.

- Bon. D'accord, admettons. Et alors ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Le mort aimait bien les boîtes à musique ; c'était un collectionneur. Ou alors, l'hôtel Sacher en dispose dans ses chambres. Ou…

- John. C'est le meurtrier qui l'a laissée là, j'en suis persuadé.

- Comment peux-tu…

- J'ai reçu un texto. Hier soir.

Pause. Prolongée. Regard suspicieux. John croisa les bras. Dans sa poitrine, le cognement qu'il connaissait bien : morsure de la peur, de la colère, de l'impatience.

- Moriarty ?

Acquiescement. Sherlock évitait ses yeux. Le médecin claqua de la langue, agacé :

- Arrête avec lui. C'est vraiment…

- Lis ça.

Le Blackberry, ouvert sur un message. « _Vous aimez les boîtes à musique ? M_ ». Tressaillement.

- Alors, tu crois que…

- Je ne crois pas. Je _sais._

_C'est un nouveau jeu, John. Un jeu qu'il a préparé pour nous. Toi et moi, encore une fois._

- Un nouveau tueur ? demanda le médecin.

- Je pense. Pas du tout le style de Adler. Peut-être Moran? Mycroft avait des raisons de croire qu'il se trouvait quelque part en Suisse, ce qui me fait hésiter à suivre cette piste. Non. Je dirais… que Moriarty fait dans l'international, cette fois. Histoire de prouver sa supériorité.

- Tu vas rentrer dans son jeu.

Soupir. Détournement. Sherlock détestait ces questionnements sans fin, ces désapprobations : était-il si difficile de comprendre qu'il avait enfin trouvé un _égal _?

- Tout déprendra. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que cet article. Le crime a eu lieu à Vienne ; sans contact là-bas, je ne peux rien faire.

- Ton frère ne…

- Pas question de demander son aide.

Silence. John fronça un sourcil :

- Tu ne te vois pas quitter Londres, hein ? Même pour lui ? Même pour Moriarty ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_S'il le faut, je partirais. Bien sûr._ Tout, plutôt que de perdre une partie. Sherlock se releva brusquement. S'étira. Long bâillement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit… je vais attendre.

Acquiescement. _Oui. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage._ Malgré l'aiguillon du danger, planté dans sa chair, John reconnaissait que pour l'instant, leur moisson d'indices était trop maigre pour lancer une enquête. _Après tout, ce ne sont que des _suppositions_, basées sur un article dont nous ne savons rien._ L'inquiétude le rattrapa :

- Tu ne crois pas que Mycroft devrait être inform…

- Il est sans doute déjà au courant.

_Lui aussi épluche la presse européenne. Tant qu'un grain de sable risque de voiler le mécanisme, _Big Brother _reste à l'affût. _Long regard. Coup d'œil à l'horloge. 12h58.

- Tu ne voulais pas sortir ? Te promener ?

John sourit, sans poser de questions : ses pensées n'étaient plus personnelles depuis longtemps déjà ; il s'y était résigné avec philosophie. Il se leva à son tour.

- J'y pensais.

- _Regent Park ?_

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sherlock fila à la patère. Gestes rapides. Echarpe nouée ; manteau enfilé.

- Eh bien, ça attendra. Lestrade m'a texté. Il veut nous voir d'urgence pour une déposition.

- D'urgence ? Mais quand est-ce qu'il a…

- Il y a environ une heure. Mieux vaut se dépêcher.

Sourire. _Bien sûr. Et tu as mis une heure pour me faire ta démonstration, journal à l'appui._

Le détective ouvrit la porte, dévala les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Claquement porte de l'entrée. John attrapa ses clefs, hochant la tête. Sherlock avait une façon particulière de répondre aux exigences d'autrui.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quelque part dans la City, 13h00 -

Avec satisfaction, Moriarty se renversa dans son fauteuil. Soupira avec langueur.

Son regard s'attarda sur le petit jardin, par-delà la baie vitrée de son bureau. Un jardin. _Un vrai luxe, à Londres._ Il l'avait voulu secret, discret. Reposant. Le givre courait sur le gravier blanc, étoilait les deux roches grises et rondes qui affleuraient des petites pierres. Bientôt, le minuscule plan d'eau gèlerait, emprisonnant les feuilles vertes des lotus. Le cerisier, déjà nu et tremblant, se couvrirait de neige. Les mésanges reviendraient. Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Satisfaction.

Un unique message, sur son _smartphone_. Daté de cette nuit, mais il l'avait relu plusieurs fois.

_Bien arrivé. Les poissons sont ferrés ; c'est une questions de temps. LTH_

Une chance, vraiment, d'avoir débusqué l'Artisan, au détour des rues de Vienne. Il s'en frottait les mains. Leurs pas s'étaient croisés, presque par hasard. Oh ! Il connaissait l'homme de réputation, bien sûr : n'avait-il pas été un maître dans son domaine, il n'y avait pas si longtemps ? Moriarty avait toujours admiré son œuvre, la finesse de son interprétation, le souci du détail, l'exactitude des gestes qui transformait une œuvre banale vers un chef-d'œuvre grandiose… Lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, devant le _Wiener Staatsoper_, il avait ressenti ce pincement, cet avertissement qui laissait présager de grandes choses. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, signant un accord tacite.

L'Artisan cherchait une vengeance ; Moriarty cherchait des associés. Rien de plus simple. En homme d'affaires avisé, il avait écouté la proposition, et, déjà convaincu, fait semblant de l'examiner avec scepticisme. C'était un nouveau jeu, palpitant et prenant, qu'il s'offrait là. Un jeu qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer Holmes, il le savait. Tant pis si ses plans étaient au final réduits à néant par le détective : il aimait bien trop jouer pour s'en soucier. Il aimait le risque.

Et puis, la partie mettrait un scène une chose, une chose que Sherlock Holmes, tout comme lui-même, appréciait particulièrement. Une chose insaisissable et envoûtante, dans laquelle l'Artisan excellait.

Satisfait, Jim Moriarty pianota sur le _laptop_ dernier cri, posé sur son bureau :

_Avez-vous lu la presse du jour, _darling _? Je vous conseille _Die Presse _: leurs gros titres sont à tomber. Saluez _Johnny-boy_ pour moi, voulez-vous ? Mille baisers. M_

'Send.'

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ! <strong>C'est malheureusement tout pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre qui s'est (je m'en excuse) bien fait attendre. Je serais très curieuse de connaître vos réactions : une idée pour la suite ? Des pronostiques sur l'Artisan ? Quelle signification pour la boîte à musique ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire : avis positif ou négatif, je serais heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre.

Des indices pour le prochain chapitre ? Violoncelle, démembrement, déposition, refus, tablier.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. On m'attend à un concert - les orchestres symphoniques débutent toujours à l'heure (méditez bien sur cette phrase... ^^).

**Bonne nuit et à tout bientôt** (j'espère poster bientôt le deuxième chapitre...) **! =) **


End file.
